Ron to the Rescue!
by CuteKittens
Summary: Just when you thought it was over, A new chapter has been added to Ron's tale!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Kim Possible fic, so please be gentle!

And of course we all know Kim and her crew all belong to those wonderful creators at Disney.

Monday: 2:00 PM Middleton High  
'Oy, What a day.' Thought Kim as she stopped by her locker before heading home.  
"Hey Kim, what do you say we stop at Bueno Nacho on the way home and pick up some Nacos? KP? What's wrong, you okay? Bonnie pestering you again?"  
"Fine Ron. It has nothing to do with Bonnie. Just a long day. Let's just go home."  
"So you don't want to get some Nacos?"  
"No thanks Ron, you can go without me." And with that, she walked in the direction of her home.  
"I wonder what's up with her Rufus. This isn't like her at all."  
"Naco?" Rufus questioned.  
"Sure bud, we can pick up a Naco for you."

Monday: 3:00 PM Possible Residence  
Kim lay on her bed at home, staring at the Kimmunicator. 'That's odd. Nothing from Wade today. Not that I'm complaining, even I need a break from saving the world. Not to mention I don't feel like myself today.' She lay there playing with some of the games Wade had installed. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Monday: 6:00 PM Possible Residence  
Kim woke up with a knock at her door. She groggily opened her eyes.  
"Kimmie? Can I come in?" It was mom.  
"Okay mom." Came her sleepy reply.  
"Is something the matter Kimmie? You missed dinner."  
"No mom, I just don't feel like myself. Not to mention I'm pooped."  
"Well, you don't look so good either. Let me check your temperature." With that, Dr. Possible placed her hand on her daughter's forehead. "And you feel a little warm. Are you sure you're feeling okay hon?"  
"Now that you mention it, no, not really."  
"Well stay here and rest for a while. And let me know if you need anything."  
"Ok, thanks mom."

Monday: 6:00 PM Stoppable Residence  
"Rufus, this is weird. Kim hasn't called to drag me on a mission or anything today. I wonder what's up."  
"Cheese!" Rufus cried as he bit into the slice of cheese on Ron's cheeseburger dinner."  
"Hey! Rufus, that was mine!"

Tuesday: 6:00 AM Possible Residence  
"Wake up Kimmie! You're going to be late for school!" Mom waited for a 'one minute mom' or 'okay, I'm coming' to come from within, but she heard nothing.   
"Kimmie?" she asked as she slowly opened the door. She saw her daughter on her bed, laying there in silence. She didn't seem to look that well. "Are you feeling okay?" She placed a hand on her forehead as she had done the night before, only to find it almost burning. "Kimmie, you're burning up!"  
"Really, is that so? I hardly noticed." Though she felt like crap, she still managed a sarcastic glance at her mother.  
"Well, I guess you won't be going to school today. You're going to the doctor."  
"The doctor? Oh mom. Sure, I feel horrible, but I'm sure by tomorrow I'll be okay. Please no."  
"I'm sorry Kimmie, but we're going. I'll call and tell them we're coming."  
"Fine. But can't I rest a little while longer?"  
"Well, alright, but after lunch we're going."  
"Deal"  
And so her head met her pillow, and she fell asleep.

Tuesday: Lunchtime Middleton High  
"Well Rufus, something must be really wrong with Kim. She didn't show up for school today."  
"Cheese!" cried Rufus.  
"Rufus, do you always think about cheese? Are you listening to me?"  
"Kim, gone!" he replied to the best of his rodent ability.  
"Good. Now you can have some cheese." Ron said to his pal as he took all the cheese.  
"Rufus! I want some cheese too you know!"

Tuesday: 2:00 PM Possible Residence  
'I can't believe I'm stuck home with the flu for the next few days. Who's gonna save the world?/  
The next thing she knew, the doorbell had rung. 'Oh great. Something else to wake me up.' She listened to see who it was.  
"Oh, hi Ron!" She heard her mom say downstairs. "Kim stayed home sick today."  
"Yeah, I know. Can I just see her for a few minutes?"  
"Well, alright. But don't stay too long. You might get sick too."  
"I know!" He said as he charged upstairs to Kim's room. "Thanks Dr. P!"  
Ron knocked on Kim's door. "Kim? Can I come in?"  
"Fine Ron." Was her groggy reply.  
"Can I borrow the Kimmunicator?"  
"What? Why?"  
"Well, since you're out of commission, I guess I, Ron Stoppable, Loyal Sidekick, shall resume your place at saving the world until you can get back on your feet. Right Rufus?"  
"Mmm Hmm!"  
"You? Saving the world? Don't make me laugh."  
"I'm serious! I can handle it! Besides, with you sick, there's no one else to do the job."  
Kim sighed deeply. "Fine. But don't screw anything up. It's on my dresser."  
"Cool! Thanks KP!" Ron yelled as he and Rufus walked out.  
'Thanks for your concern Ron. That makes me feel SOO much better.'

Wednesday: 2:00 PM Middleton High  
As Ron was walking home from school, he heard the the Kimmunicator go off. Quickly, he reached into his pocket to take it out. "So what's up Wade?"  
"Ron? Where's Kim?"  
"She's out sick, so I'm taking over for her."  
Wade rolled his eyes. "You? Take over for Kim?"  
"Why doesn't everyone think I can't do it? Sure, I'm not perfect, but who is? Now tell me what's going on?"  
"Sigh, a toy store in northern Canada has been robbed. All signs point to Drakken."  
"Any ideas on where he's hiding?"  
"Well, I'm getting signals of activity from the North Pole."  
"I knew it! He's trying to steal Christmas! Quick Wade, find me a ride!"

Wednesday: 3:00 PM North Pole  
"Alright Rufus. Now's our chance to prove we're not the buffoons everyone thinks we are!"  
Suddenly, two of Drakken's henchmen had grabbed them. A moment later, they were before Dr. Drakken and Shego.  
"So, if it isn't Kim Possible's goofy sidekick. Tell me buffoon, where is Kim?"  
"Kim's not here. It is I, Ron Stoppable who will stop you from stealing Christmas!"  
"Me? Steal Christmas? I will perform no such plan. Rather, I will add a brainwashing device to all these stolen toys. When children take them home and play with them, they will be under my control, and will help me take over Middleton, which afterwards, I will rule and rename Drakkenville!"  
"Take over Middleton? Are you crazy? That is such a lame plan. Stealing Christmas would be a much better act of villainy!"  
"Mmm Hmm!" Cried Rufus from Ron's pocket.   
"Ron? What the heck are you doing?" Wade's voice was muffed since the Kimmunicator was in Ron's other pocket. Ron Pulled it out. "You're supposed to STOP Drakken, not give him ideas!"  
"Oh yeah, right. Let's go Rufus!"  
"Do you really think you can stop me, Buffoon, without your pal Kim Possible?"  
With that, Ron kicked Dr. Drakken in the balls. Hard.  
"My name is Ron Stoppable." He declared, as he punched Drakken square in the nose.

Wednesday: 4:30 PM Possible Residence  
"He WHAT?" Kim said over the phone as loudly as she could, considering she was still sick as a dog.  
"Kicked the living crap out of Drakken and his gang. Not to mention he saved the day." Was Wade's reply.  
"Man, I never thought that Ron could handle a situation like that before. Let alone in that manner."  
"I know, I underestimated him myself."  
"I guess there's more to Ron than we thought. Thanks for the update Wade."  
"No problem. Just get better soon. Otherwise, Ron will beat up all your enemies and you'll be out of a job." With that, they both hung up.

Friday: 3:00 PM Possible Residence  
Kim was starting to feel a little better. She found the strength to get out of bed for the first time in a few days (other than bathroom trips, that is). She had missed 3 days of school, cheerleading, and Ron. At least she was about to get a taste of 2 of them. Ron was stopping by to drop of her homework. 'Right after he and Rufus chow down on a couple dozen Nacos.' She snorted at the thought. Ron had found the strength to beat up Drakken, yet he was probably still the same Bueno Nacho freak he always was.  
Moments later, there was a knock at the door. She knew it was Ron even before she heard her dad say it was alright for him to run up to her room.  
Ron knocked on her door. "Kim? Can I come in?"  
"Yeah, come on in Ron."  
He dropped a pile of books on her desk. "Just a little gift from the folks at Middleton High."  
"I know. And if a gift I'm not looking forward to opening."  
"Well, if that's how you feel, maybe you'll look forward to opening this." With that, he handed her a package tied with gold ribbon.  
"What did you do? Save me a Naco?"  
"Just open it already!"  
"Alright."  
She slowly untied the gorgeous ribbon that held the box closed. Inside the box (which actually was a take home Naco box!) there was another, smaller box.  
"What are you trying to do? Is this one of those joke tricks? Like am I going to find a smaller box inside each one I find?"  
"Just open it Kimmie!"  
Kim opened the smaller box, and gasped in amazement.  
Inside, there was a beautiful emerald pendant on a gold chain.  
Kim looked to Ron with her jaw down to the floor. "Why?" She managed to get out, "I don't understa..."  
She was cut off by Ron's lips pressing softly against hers.  
"Yuck." Cried Rufus.  
"Ron?" She questioned. She still didn't understand.  
Ron blushed. "Well, you know, it's a gift for you know, being my best friend and all."  
Suddenly, Ron was startled when Kim gave him a quick kiss.  
"What was that for?" It was his turn to be puzzled  
"You know, for being my best friend and everything. And for saving the world. So tell me, how did you do it?"  
"It was soo cool! Drakken was trying to steal Christmas again." Kim rolled her eyes. "But they caught me, but then I kicked Drakken where it hurts and then..."  
Suddenly, the Kimmunicator went off. "Woo hoo! So you two lovebirds, when's the wedding? Can I be best man?"  
"SHUT UP WADE!" Both Ron and Kim yelled.  
"Woah, what tweaked you?"  
"WE ARE NOT TWEAKED!" They shouted back.  
"Alright then calm down. I was just kidding."  
Kim turned off the Kimmunicator, cutting Wade off. Now Ron, you were saying...?"


	2. The Next Day

CHAPTER 2....THE NEXT DAY

Saturday: 8:00 AM Possible Residence  
"Good Morning everyone!" Shouted Kim as she entered the kitchen. She was still a little tired, but otherwise back to her old self again. It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning, which Kim was looking forward to. It was going to be a perfect day.  
Suddenly, that moment of percection was ruined by none other than the Tweebs, making kissing noises and giving each other mock romantic glances, imitating Kim and Ron.  
"Oh Kimmie," said Jim, pretending to be Ron, "I love you SOOO much! Will you marry me?"  
"Oh Ron!" replied Tim, trying his hardest to sound just like Kim, "Oh course I will!"  
Then the two pretended to kiss, just before busting out with laughter.  
Kim wasn't ammused at all. very pissed, actually.br "Alright, who told you?"  
"Don't look at us, we overheard Mom telling Dad when we came in."  
"Mo-om! How could you?"  
Dr. P. laughed to herself. "Oh Kimmie, i just couldn't resist! You and Ron looked so cute just then."  
"Well, you didn't have to tell the whole world."  
"Well, we're happy you and Ron hit if off so well. Finally."  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
"Kimmie and Ron, sitting in a tree..." Started Jim and Tim. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
"Shut up!" Kim took a bagel from the table, and pocketing her Kimmunicator, she started to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Tim. "To RON'S?"  
"Tim, I always go to Ron's on Staurday morning. This is nothing new."  
"Yeah, but this time your not going over because he's just a regular friend!" That was Jim.  
Kim just groaned as she slammed the door behind her.

Saturday: 8:20 PM Stoppable Residence  
Kim had just explained to Ron what happened in her kitchen.  
"I know how you feel KP. Your Mom even told my Mom, and, I haven't heard the end of it!"  
"Well, we can deal with it with our parents. But what is Bonnie finds out? She'll never let us hear the end of it. And we aren't even going out!"  
"Well, not unless you want to go out."  
"Ron, are you asking me out?"  
Ron just smiled.

  
The End

???


End file.
